


Mixed Up

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek knows Craig's regular coffee order like the back of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up

Craig ordered the same drink every time he came into Tweak Bros.

He never deviated. It just wasn’t in his nature, Tweek supposed. Craig liked things nice and boring, and that included the same order no matter what. It didn’t seem like the dark haired youth ever got cravings, or suddenly wanted a taste of chocolate or strawberries or anything, really. Tweek found it fascinating, because while Craig was steadfast and bland, Tweek was... definitely not.

Tweek enjoyed all sorts of drinks. Caramel macchiatos, mochas, straight black coffee, frappes with every flavor under the sun-- nothing could ever satisfy Tweek’s own cravings in drinks. No one would ever be able to ask him, “Your regular order today, Tweek?” because there was no such thing with the blond.

That was why he was currently so shocked as he gazed at the cup in his hands. It said Craig’s name on it-- Bebe had taken the order herself-- and it was marked as a strawberries and cream frappe. Tweek felt like the end of the world was nigh. “B-Bebe,” Tweek called but the girl didn’t seem to hear him. She was too busy gabbing with Token at the register, taking his order and swiping her marker against the cup to write it all down.

Tweek continued to stare at the cup. This was... this was insane. Craig got the same thing every time. Tweek could get and pour the black coffee with his eyes closed, that was how many times he did this for Craig. Craig wouldn’t-- he _couldn’t_ order something like this. It just wasn’t in his nature. “Bebe,” Tweek called again, this time with a stronger voice. She twisted to look at Tweek, Token’s money in her hands and still uncounted because of the distraction.

“Yeah?” she asked and quirked a blond brow. Tweek shuddered a bit, more from his own inner thoughts than anything someone else did, and bit his lower lip. He held up the cup that had Craig’s name on it.

“I-is this right?” It couldn’t be. No way.

Bebe didn’t even blink an eye. “Yup,” she told him and smiled a little, going back to the register to punch in the amount of money Token had given her. Tweek cringed a little and looked back at the cup. Well... if Bebe was sure it was right, he supposed he had no choice but to make it. Craig had gone to the bathroom, so there was really no way of asking him until he got back. But that might take awhile, and Tweek didn’t want Craig to be upset when he came back and his drink still wasn’t finished! It would be a horrifying experience having to explain to Craig why his drink wasn’t ready.

“If... if you’re sure,” Tweek mumbled to himself and then went about preparing the drink. Once he was finished with that, he set it aside and got to work on Token’s drink next. His was just a normal mocha, which Tweek served to him with shaking hands. By the time he was handing over the drink to his friend, Craig had reappeared and glanced around expectantly.

“Where’s my drink?” he asked in a monotone, his dark eyes settling on Tweek.

“A-ah!” Tweek whirled and picked up the drink, his hands shaking so hard that he was sure he was going to drop it. He turned back and pushed it over the counter towards Craig. However, he didn’t measure his force correctly and it went sliding directly off the counter and onto the floor. “AHHH!” Tweek promptly freaked out, his hands flying up to his blond strands and clutching tightly. “I’M SO SORRY, CRAIG! YOUR DRINK!”

Craig stared down at the floor-- and his sneakers, where some of the drink had splattered-- and then looked back up at Craig. “Why are you apologizing to me?” he asked. “That wasn’t my drink.”

Tweek stared at Craig for several long, drawn out minutes. “That wasn’t?”

“No.”

“But Bebe said--”

“Oops,” came Bebe’s voice from somewhere near the register. “My bad.”

“You did that on purpose,” Craig told her, eyes narrowing. Bebe just giggled. Tweek wrung his hands together, freaking out even more. “Don’t worry about it,” Craig said and reached over the counter, pulling Tweek’s hands apart so he would stop picking at his already destroyed cuticles. “It’s not a big deal. I just want my regular order.”

Tweek paused for a moment, studying him. “O-okay,” he finally said and managed to smile a little. “O-one sec.”

Craig waited patiently while Tweek went and poured out his regular, black cup of joe and then came back with it in his hands. He slid it across the counter-- gently, this time!-- and then smiled at Craig. Craig reached out to take the cup and his fingers touched Tweek’s own, which were still clutching the drink container.

“Thanks,” Craig told him and Tweek flushed, deep red, and began to sputter.

“C-Craig,” he muttered and glanced around. Craig knew Tweek didn’t like for others to see them acting like boyfriends out in public. It was too much pressure! Craig just stared back at him blankly, as he picked up his drink and took a sip from it.

“I’ll see you after work,” his boyfriend told him, then trotted off after Token into a corner booth. Tweek sighed, then turned around to grab a rag to go wipe up the mess in front of the counter.

“I seriously thought a fruity drink like that would suit him,” Bebe joked with a grin on her lips. “I mean, he _is_ dating you after all. He should try to break out of the box more often.”

“I think dating me breaks him out of his comfort zone enough,” Tweek mumbled.


End file.
